The Nico di Angelo Project
by TheInternetGoblin
Summary: Basically a fictional bin for all my pointless oneshots about Nico which have no meaning whatsoever but I hope are fun to read :) includes pretty much every character at some point, includes my OC's and smatterings of Leico/Valdangelo.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay first of all; thanks so much for all the really nice reviews and favourites for the few crappy oneshots I posted, especially The Fall Of Rome. If I'd known so many people would have liked it, I would have rewrote it! At the moment it's sadly a work of fiction from two-year-younger Zoe and I only really put it on at least attempt to stop the ever increasing backlog of fanfics clogging up pretty much eveyrthing I write on. **

**Anyway this is going to be a (fingers crossed) big series of drabbles about Nico di Angelo, especially since over the last few years I've kinda created like a whole new Nico in my head (complete with life experiences, houses, pets, jobs, family and friends.) and I've actually become really close (I need to get out more) to these random fictional characters I invented to accompany Nico on all his imaginary adventures and thought "Hey! What better way to get other people to like them than to publish them?" **

**Disclaimer; There is no more original ways to do this so I shall just boringly say I don't own Nico di Angelo or anything associated with PJO or the HOO. Unfortunately. **

**Song I was listening to while I wrote this; Safe & Sound by Talor Swift **

_Don't you dare look out your window, _

_Darling, everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when music's gone_

Eventually, they stumbled into a weeping willow glade, the long leafy branches that trailed on the ground gave perfect protection. It hardly mattered anyway;since they were practically half-dead from exhaustion, they hardly cared at this point. It could have been an abandoned cottage with ghostly clowns creeping about and a skeleton nailed to the doorway; they still would have welcomed it with open arms.

The night was an ominous, shadowy black but pinpricks of light turned the deep darkness into a starfield. In the horizon, splashes and flares of orange light lit up the sky every thirty seconds before fading, practically the only sign of the screaming explosions they had just spent eleven hours escaping from, the distant booms comfortingly far away.

As soon as they hit the deep part of the glade, all the tree trunks packed in like the undergroud at rush hour, their velvety stems grazing the ground gently, Momus just collapsed right there on the floor, while Apate and his brother forced themselves another few drowsy steps until they were under the canapy of branches, hidden from view.

Oizys found a little niche between two large trunks and promptly succumbed to sleep as her sister ran her fingers suspiciously across the trunk, wary until sleep became too much of a priority and she snuggled in next to her slumbering sibling.

Stumbling along almost drunkenly, her eyes fighting to droop shut, Eris pulled Nico behind her until they came to a spot surrounded by heavy trunks and trailing branches, disguising them perfectly.

The wispy ground looked so inviting that Eris almost crumpled up right there, if not for Nico catching her.

Mumbling a sleepy thanks, she sank softly to the ground, sighing in contentment, pulling Nico next to her, who was as good as asleep.  
Deciding that he would be too tired to protest, she curled up next to him, watching the black sky light up.

It looks like fireworks, she thought drowsily.

Snuggling closer, she smiled softly as she felt the rise and fall of Nico next to her. It had been so long since they'd been out like this _properly_, sleeping under the stars, eating what they can, tracking and fighting often for weeks. The liberty and freedom of it all always lit up a strong, independent side of herself that wasn't always present usually and she liked it; although the constant danger was something they all could sorely do without.

"Nico?"

He sighed and, noth bothering to open his eyes, muttered,"What?"

Even his tone lacked the usual moodiness it would usually posses.

"When do you think the bombs will stop?" Even though she tried hard to hide it, her voice cracked, showing the terror she was so desperately trying to disguise.

Nico lay silently, before answering gloomily,"No idea. Probably not anytime soon, I should think."

'One of the best things about Nico,' Eris thought drily, 'Is that he never honey-coats things. He'll tell you the truth, even if it's not what you want to hear.'

"But they won't come near us again, right?" She mururmed hopefully.  
Nico sighed.

"I really don't know. They shouldn't for a few hours, at the very least."

Eris digested this information silently. She sincerely hoped they would give up and decide to go for tacos instead, but her pessimistic side doubted it.

"Nico?"

He groaned quietly.

"Are we gonna talk or sleep?" He demanded.

Eris smiled slightly, but it died as soon as it reached her lips.

"I don't want you to die." She said despairingly, her words spontaneous and garbled from tiredness.

"I'm not going to."

She raised herself up in her elbows and gave him the most incredulous look she could manage using minimal facial muscles.

"Yet."

Eris sighed, flopping back down.  
A great feeling of melachony despair wafted through her thoughts like smoke, blurring all the good memories and leaving only dread.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss me too."

She gave him a shove. Admittedly a very weak shove, but still a shove nonetheless.

"I'm serious!"

"Can we discuss the cheerful subject of my impending death at a more reasonable time? I feel like I might literally go into a coma if I don't get some sleep soon."

"We can't have that." Eris spoke sourly.

She felt Nico smile, and decided to rest. She can always stress about his life later.

"Night Nico."  
"Night Eris."

She smiled widely and snuggled further into Nico, draping his arm around her.

Maybe she might get a good nights rest for once.

Sidenote: Eris and Nico aren't going out. They're simply best friends, like cousins. All these new characters are probably a bit confusing but I'll introduce them all later. They're all siblings and all (very) minor Gods and Goddess from the Underworld, but they pretty much have just a bit more than the powers of an ordinary demigod so they're not like another Zeus.

Thanks for reading! As usual it means a lot and if you have any scenarios you want me to write, put them in a review and I will do my level best to do them. And as always, review anyway because it makes me day everytime I read another one and you guys are always so lovely aw aw :3

~Zoe~TheInternetGoblin~


	2. A little Chico

**Heyy, you little beauties. I'm gonna do my level best not to babble on about random inconsequential stuff that doesn't matter and get right down to actually writing the story. This doesn't have any of the new characters in but they will definitely be in the next chapter. Hope you like this!**

**Song I listened to while I wrote this; The Naked And The Famous by Young Blood**

_Can't help myself but count the flaws_

_Claw my way out through these walls_

_One temporary escape_

_Feel it start to permeate. _

"No, Mama. Look at the poor horse." 9-year-old Nico reprimanded his mother seriously, his cheeks red from the cold, a warm blue scarf and wool blue coat protecting his shivering body from the worst of the chilly November nights.  
An emaciated carriage mare nosed the frosty cobblestones listlessly, her hipbones jutted out sharply as a meatcleaver.

His mother didn't even glance over, instead peering impatiently down the side street lined with shops,"Nico, we have no time for petting and stroking. Once Bianca has fetched her scarf, we are heading home." Maria, her delicate fingers numb within her leather gloves, was far colder than she cared to admit, and Bianca was taking a suspiciously long time returning from Angelica's coffee shop; probably chatting and dawdling again while her family froze out at the square, waiting anxiously until she appeared.

"_Mama_!" He tugged her coat insistently, his voice determine as he whispered, as though he were about to depart a very coveted secret,"She is sick."

Maria sighed. She knew her son well enough that he would not give up until she had at least had a look.

"Okay then," She relented, stamping her furry shoes in an attempt to rid her toes of the dawnings of frostbite,"But no longer than five minutes!"

Nico dashed over, dragging his mother behind him as she exclaimed and pulled her coat tight; until she was the horse, her coat dull and scruffy, ribs protruding at a garish angle, crusty little sores scabbing on her skin from the cracked harness.

"You are right, my cariño. This horse is not well." Maria smiled at Nico, who was furiously patting the thin chestnuts shoulder, her head trailing dejectedly. His driver was wrapped in a soaked blanket, his pinched white face staring dully across the square, shivering uncontrollably, his wheezes deep and painful.

"Have you not fed you're horse, sir?" Nico inquired solemnly, his dark eyes serious.

"I have no bread for myself, little chico. No bread for my horse either."

"If you have no bread, then give her cake." Nico's huge, dignified eyes bored into the man's, who smiled slightly.

"But what if I have no bread nor cake? What then, little chico?"

Nico frowned,"But surely you must have one or the other?" Nico's indreculous tone of voice didn't match with his childish face. The horse rubbed his wet muzzle weakly on Nico's chin, who immediately started grinning widely.

"I have no money, little chico. No bread and no cake. Nothing."

Nico deliberated for a moment, before turning his solemn little face to his indulgent mother, her expression amused,"Then we need to buy you some cake. Mama, we need bread for the man and cake for his poor horse."

"Of course, dear cariño. We will go right away." Maria reassured Nico gently, marching off across the square with Nico, after one last, tender stroke upon the mare's wet forehead, running after her, his face focused.

"Well, well. It isn't often you meet genuine chico's. God must be feeling generous today, especially for poor families like us, right Bella?" The man chuckled hoarsely, patting his horse.  
"He's is a good little chico, is that child. He shall grow up to be a fine Italian man, mark my words, Bella."

"Bella is a pretty name." An older girl, about eleven, smiled demurely at the man, her dark eyes watching him from the folds of her blue velvet scarf, intruiged. The man wondered if this girl and the little chico were related. They shared the same eyes.

"Yes, little chica. She is a very pretty horse."

"She is too skinny."The girl replied disapprovingly.

Definitely related.

"Nico and Mama just walked away, but I think they're going to come back." She confided easily, tucking her dark hair behind her ears, red with cold.

"I think they like Bella."

"I think they like her too."

"We have bread and cake! And fruits and nuts and oranges, and even carrots! The seller said horses like fruits and carrots." Nico bounded up, the bag of carrots swinging from his arm, before spotting Bianca, and giving her a hug.

"Me and Ma- I mean," Nico hastily corrected himself, "Mama and I have been buying food for this man and his horse!"

"Her name is Bella. And I'm sure that she will love the carrots." Bianca smiled, ruffling Nico's dark hair.

"Bella suits her. She is very beautiful."

"We have food for you and your horse," Maria appeared, laden down with bags groaning with the burden of so much food.  
"We have carrots for Bella, as well as apples, bread and nuts which should give her strength." Maria began unloading the bags onto the back of the cart, the man looking on in stunned, over-whelmed silence.

"And a blanket for her, and one for you. And then we found some oranges, which we know will keep you warm. Then there's the cake, and that's it, I'm afraid."

"Thats it?" His voice was almost squeaky,"That's more than my whole months intake of food! Izobel and Roberto can have a veritable feast, my dear Annalise can eat until she is full..." His eyes were misty, and his voice became choked up,"I don't know how to thank you. You're generosity is beautiful, and I am over-whelmed in gratitude. If there's ever anything I can do to help..."

"Actually, there is." Unbothered by the man's emotional speech, Nico spoke nochantly,"Our neighbours, Alfonso and Frankie, need a man to take care of their horses. They are kind and the wage will be fair. Bella can stay there as well."

"Nico!" Maria admonished, ushering his bewildered face away,"We can't just offer other peoples jobs!"

"But why Mama? They would be pleased, and so would this man, and his family, AND Bella." Bianca pleaded, Nico chiming in, his earnest face glowing.

"We will deliberate. But now we really must be getting home. Enjoy you're holidays!" With a cheerful shout to the estatic man, the family walked away, boots crunching in the snow, dusk settling it's golden light.

"We didn't ask his name."Bianca remembered suddenly, looking regretful.

"No matter. Alfonso and Frankie will tell us once he starts to work, won't they Mama?" Nico spoke decisively.

"Yes, my little cariño. They will." Maria smiled softly, catching one more glance of the cab driver tenderly laying the new wool blanket across Bella's back before stealing away into the night, hurrying her children along with her.

It was gettint dark and she wanted to be home in time for Hades to visit

**I really want Maria to appear in the House of Hades. I don't know exactly how that would be possible but I really, really want it to happen.**

_ Cariño=Darling_

_Chico=Boy_

_Chica=Girl_

**I really hope you liked this one and remember; please review because reviews make me smile and I will love you. **

**Thanks for reading guys!**

_~Zoe~TheInternetGoblin~_


	3. Jenga

**Hi guys! Okay I don't even know where this came from, I was playing Monopoly the other day and I ended up brankrupt after a four hour game and I actually felt like just smashing up the house or alternatively sobbing hysterically for the next two consecutive days.**

**Therefore this drabble was born.**

**Enjoy! **

**Song I was listening to while writing this; The Final Countdown.**

_It's the final countdown_

_*amazing background music*_

"Oh...my...god." Eris breathed hardly louder than a whisper, her voice barely audible as she almost trembled with the excitement.

It was almost overwhelming.

Nico held up a hand for silence and everybody instantly froze, barely even breathing, only their eyes feverishly following his movements as his hand inched towards the wooden block.

His face was a mask of perfect concentration, so utterly focused that the rest of the room and its occupants faded out to nothing...it was just Nico and the block.

Letting his fingertips shakily graze the edge of the wood, wincing as he slid his finger down its side, gingerly gripping its surface.

Everybody was silent, racked with suspense, tensing up everytime Nico breathed in case he accidentally brushed it the wrong way as he ever-so-slightly applied the tiniest pressure possible, wanting to squeeze his eyes shut as the block crawled forward imperceptibly, breathing a shaky sigh of relief.

Moros hissed under his breath, his nails pressing into his palms so hard he almost drew blood, the suspense unbearable.

Nico, painstakingly slowly, manouvered the slice of wood just the tiniest bit forward...then pushed it again...and again...and again until the block was hanging off the precarious structure, supported solely by Nico's fingers.

Lyssa was almost hyperventilating, panting quick and fast, barely daring to move even her smallest pinky finger although she was getting cramp in both legs, her adrenaline-spiked blood pulsing through her veins like marine soldiers on a mission, the tension mounting until she felt like tearing her hair out.

Nico edged a trembling finger towards the other end of the block, wanting to squeeze his eyes shut as he gently tapped on the edge.

It slipped forward just a little too much, balancing for a split second before it plummeted to the carpet.

It fell in slow motion.

Whistling through the air, it turned over as it fell, everybody gasping in unison, dread creeping up across their faces, their pupils diluted with panic, desperate hands reaching out in clumsy attempts to catch the block as it hit the ground with a sickening thud, a circle of dust rising up around the befallen wood.

The complete infrastructure trembled, wobbling on its fragile bases as horror stained Nico's face, his mouth open in a silent, twisted sort of scream as the entire construction pitched forward at a sickening angle before toppling to the floor, cruelly crushing every single person's dreams with it.

It was like watching you're whole life teeter on the brink of a knive edge, knowing a single mistake would force it to crumble, to slump and plunge towards the ground, everything you've worked for tumbling down around you.

Oizys instantly burst into tears, weeping into Apate's stunned arms as Moros and Eros just sat, staring blankly at the scattered blocks, deaf and blind to everything except the immense feeling of failure that threatened to drown them in it's intoxicating, inescapable clutch.

Lyssa burst up in anger, rage overshadowing her mind as she shrieked, kicking the pieces viciously across the room, spitting at them and shaking with fury, as Eris crossed her legs silently behind her, tears trickling down her wan cheeks as she buried her head in her hands, choked sobs echoing around the room.

Nico just sank down to his knees, staring uncomprehendingly at the floor, his eyes unfocused, his expression strangely detached.

Nothing was worth living for anymore.

He had failed.

It was pointless.

Eventually, after three hours of throwing blocks out the window and hysterical crying fits and drinking copious amounts of hot chocolate, they all retired, drained and hollow, to bed, each crying seperately into their pillows and trying to muffle their sobs but failing miserably.

Jenga was an intense game.

**Bit short, wasn't it? I'm sorry-just remember, there is no set update time for this, it all depends on the reviews! **

**And of course reviews light up my world (like nobody else, the way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't know (oh-oh!) you don't know you're beautiful, if you only you saw what I can see, you'll understand why I want you so desperately, right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe...**

***silence* oh okay, only me then? **

***crickets***

**Oh well. I tried.) **

**So yeah...review.**

**Thanks for reading!**

~Zoe~TheInternetGoblin~


	4. Much ado about nothing

**Hello beautiful people. Thanks for reviewing! **

**I don't have anything interesting to say so yeah enjoy reading! **

The doorbell rang out, making Nico jump. He was currently sitting on the kitchen counter, staring into space and rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he waited blearily for the coffee maker to finish but he leapt down, stumbling a little as he hurried to the door.

He wasn't expecting anybody; Eris and the others weren't due back for at least three hours, and nobody rarely just 'dropped by'; unless it was Leo but he was away doing some boring mechanical thing Nico didn't care enough about to catch its name. Of course, there was always the chance it would be Moros; but Nico refused to set himself up for a disappointment.

Just before he pulled open the door, a little hesitation overtook him, his fingers freezing before he rolled his eyes. Stupid paranoia. Just another side effect from Tartarus.

'_Open the bloody door Nico, for gods sake_.'

Steeling himself, he pulled on the handle, taking a deep breath.

Just as he had hoped, Moros was leaning nervously against the doorway, fidgeting as he ducked his head, his fringe hiding the purple bruises dragging his eyes down and the haggard, pale pallor of his skin.

Moros's head darted up as Nico pulled the door open; they both looked at each other before Nico pulled Moros into a hug, feeling his old, worn leather jacket and his long black hair, slightly greasy, tickling his neck.

"Gods Moros! You've had us worried sick! Everyone else is out looking."

"Yes _Mother_." Moros muttered, a little spark of comfort temporarily lighting his dark eyes.

"I mean it Moros! Everyone is out searching and Nyx is going out of her mind; well, more than what she usually does. Where have you _been_?!"

Moros gave a sheepish grin, muttering,"I'm really sorry," as Nico first noticed now cold his skin was and how he was hunched up, hugging himself, almost in a defensive position and the son of Hades bit his lip worriedly before dragging Moros inside, sticking another cup under the coffee maker and popping some crumpets (A/N yes, crumpets. I am so bladdy British) in the toaster as Moros sank down into the sofa, unable to disguise the relief he felt at being back home again.

Once Moros had polished off most of the crumpets, drank two cups of coffee, had a shower and changed into some sweats and a hoodie, Nico had called everyone to tell them he was safe, and was waiting outside on the balcony, looking out serenely at the bustling town below, the light, fresh, clean scent of the trees clearing his head as the warmth from the setting sun bathed him in a nice, soft glow.

Moros coughed conspicuously. Nico turned and have a crooked smile, gesturing for him to come over.

Moros nodded, wrapping his hands around a cracked mug sloshing with hot chocolate and padded out onto the balcony, listening to the soothingly familiar sounds of people chatting and the dim hubbub of noise from inside the little local restaurants.

"You should have just came back y'know. None of us would have cared."

Moros sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I guess but...I just felt I couldn't. Y'know how bad the fighting was."

"Eris is the goddess of _spite_. She's not exactly Santa Clause."

Moros chuckled, but still sounded a bit strained.

A silence fell over the two; not a awkward silence, but more of a peaceful, serene noiselessness. The insects buzzed in the warm air as the dropping sun leached the last of the heat, the fields of grapes and apples intoxicating everything in their clear, vivid scent.

"So what did you actually do for the last fortnight?"

Moros bit his lip, suddenly tense, stumbling haltingly over his words, wondering if Nico would slap him or just run screaming,"I-I kinda...met someone. And I stayed with them and...well, we're very...close and-well I guess we're sort of...together."

Nico smiled a knowing smile, leaning back to catch the last of the sun rays on his face,"Cool. What's her name?"

Moros took a deep gulp, almost whispering,"Tommy."

"Sorry, didn't catch that. Tammi?"

"Tommy."

There was a beat of silence.

"A guy?"

Not trusting himself to speak, Moros nodded wordlessly, already dreading his decision. Nico would probably slap him senseless; after all, who wants to be friends with a _fag_?

He was just turning to leave when Nico spoke.

"Cool. You should bring him round sometime so we can meet him; though I'd better make sure Eris is out of the way. She'd scare him off."

Moros blinked for a moment before starting to laugh, a deep, fruity laugh Nico had missed hearing,"True, true. I guess she would."

Nico grinned, turning to head back inside but Moros grabbed his arm, looking almost embarrassed,"Thanks though Nico. For being so...normal about it."

Nico shrugged,"There's nothing to be weird about. I've made out with Leo a few times for a dare. And Moros?"

Moros looked up at him.

"I've missed you."

He smiled.

"I've missed you too.

**Just wrote this after a massive discussion with gay rights with my sociology teacher which mostly went around like this;**

**Le teacher**: A marraige is between a man in a woman.

**Myself**: IT'S BETWEEN TWO PEOPLE WHO LOVE EACH OTHER!

**Le teacher:** They have a civil partnership instead.

**Myself**: BUT WHY NOT MARRAIGE?!

**Le teacher**: Because a marraige is between a man and a woman.

**Myself**: IT'S BETWEEN TWO PEOPLE THAT LOVE EACH OTHER!

**And so went on for the full hour of the class and about an hour into lunch as well.**

**Remember; there is no set update time for this, it's just whenever I get inspiration (prompts and any scenarios you want to see just put in a review) and whenever people review :) and I know you're all really lovely and beautiful people so you will have no problem reviewing, right?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Zoe~TheInternetGoblin~ **


End file.
